


ALIVE

by BTSawram



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Lives, Happy, M/M, That anime broke me
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSawram/pseuds/BTSawram
Summary: Banana fish mi ha fatto male tanto male perciò ho creato una fine diversa enjoy
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	ALIVE

"Questi ricordi che mi riempiono la mente sono la cosa più bella mai capitata nella mia vita, Eiji non lasciarmi andare, aiutami vorrei potere essere lì con te a ridere sulle nostre sciocchezza. Vorrei vedere Giappone la terra che ti ha creato, tu che sei una persona favolosa". 

Ash si sveglia però non riesce a decifrare i suoi dintorni ha la vista appannata e sta sentendo un forte dolore addominale.   
Dopo un paio di minuti riesce a capire che è in ospedale ed è attaccato a delle macchine e piano piano la sua memoria ritorna e si ricorda di quello era successo e inizia a piangere, chissà quanti giorni sono passati da quel brutto ricordo, il dover lasciare andare la persona che più ami per non farla soffrire più però sapere che sareste sempre uno nel cuore dell'altro.

Sente entrare qualcuno e si allarma ma è solamente l'infermiera perché non ha nessun odore, profuma di igenizzante.  
"Buongiorno! Vedo che ti sei svegliato, come stai?" "Bene, ma come sono finito quá? E quanti giorni sono passati?" Chiede Ash. L'infermiera gli sorride "da due giorni ti ha trovato un tuo amico non mi ricordo come si chiami", Ash tutto sorpreso si chiede chi sia questo suo amico.

È il giorno in cui può uscire e ritornarsene a casa ha finito di compilato le ultime carte e quello che vede lo fa rimanere a bocca aperta, all'uscita lì dove non pensava mai di arrivarci c'è lui, Eiji che sta sorridendo ma con le lacrime agli occhi e in mano ha dei bagagli e una busta.

Eiji fa cadere le cose a terra e inizia a correre tutte e due Iniziano a correre, perché si vogliono abbracciare a cusa della paura che avevano di perdere la persona più importante per loro che ha riempito i loro sentimento e corrono con le lacrime agli occhi finché non sono un centinaio di distanza fra l'uno e l'altro, si fermano si guardano negli occhi e Ash alza la mano per accarezzare il viso di Eiji, quel viso che non potrà mai dimenticarsi nella vita.

"Avevo così paura di perderti, cazzo se non ci fosse stato Sing chissà che cosa sarebbe successo" Eiji con le lacrime agli occhi dice, "Sing mi ha trovato?! Strano chissà come mai dato che è stato suo fratello ad accoltellarmi" Ash dice sarcasticamente. Eiji lo abbraccia però Ash è esitante non sta credendo che questo stia succedendo seriamente, però lascia stare tutto perché la cosa più importante è lì fra le sue braccia e allora anche lui reciproca l'abbraccio.

"Andiamo l'aereo parte fra un'ora" Eiji dice, "come l'aereo? In che senso?" Ash tutto confuso chiede, "sì! secondo te quei bagagli di chi sono? Sono tuoi e io non voglio lasciarti quí ti ho promesso che ti facevo vedere il Giappone perciò andiamo".  
Ash lo guarda perplesso e Eiji sorride, 'ha un sorriso così bello, quanto mi era mancato' pensa Ash.

Lentamente Ash si avvicina ad Eiji, che è diventato rosso ma non gli frega niente perché questo è quello che ha sempre desiderato, si baciano appassionatamente e dopo un paio di minuti ai dividono però si tengono la mano, prendo i bagagli da terra e entrano nel taxi per andare all'aereoporto per la loro nuova vita insieme.


End file.
